1st The beginning
by StabbyTabby
Summary: In the beginning, the LA resistance reveals a secret alien they have been hiding. Soon after the V's came in peace, a very pregnant Ra'Kati feline alien was hidden with Juile and co. Twin girls are born on Dec 24, 1985. One sister was escorted home at age 12, the other was trained up by Ham, a father figure. The story picks up after V the 2nd Gen. by K.J. Sydney meets her people.


Star of the Show

A silent trio of aliens track a black muscle car as it winds its way towards the Mount Shasta Resort. Covertly ushering in the lost star sister, unbeknownst to her. The blue sky holds tiny wisps of white clouds only recently returned to earth's skies. Hamilton Tyler is driving Black Betty, a beautifully restored 1968 dodge charger. Sydney co-pilots along with her "dad," Hamilton Tyler, who is a father figure only by necessity and circumstance. The small feline alien hums along to her music, sticking her arm out the window letting the air currents direct the motion of her arm. The wind blows the light golden fur on her arm in little swirl patterns.

"Cry boy cry, cry boy cry," Sydney belts out in sour tones. Ham pulls an earbud out of her round fuzzy ear.

"Not today, furball," he snaps.

"God, you are such a buzz kill DAD!" she snarks at him, then gives him a sideways smile.

The drive from LA to Mt. Shasta has been a long one even more so given the situation. Sydney enjoys the change in the way the air smells and feels. It's a viable distraction for the lone felid alien resistance member. She leans her head out the window and inhales the air through her alien nose. The scent of pine gives up a sharp astringent odor of pitch. The dry fallen pine needles send out a slightly stale, and woodsy smell. All the signs signaling August is here. She tips her nose to the wind, a faint hint of saltwater wafts her way. The once dry pacific gulch is becoming the pacific ocean once again. A consolation prize for the final battle with the visitors. The stolen water and 1/3 of the missing human population are returned to Earth, in their original forms.

"So... my people, they will be there?" Sydney looks over at a human man in his 50's. Hamilton Tyler, former CIA operative, current LA resistance member of 25 years, looks over at the small feline alien. Ham's piercing dark eyes come framed with naturally menacing, high pitched brows. Brows that would put Satan to shame.

Ham throws her the traditional Ham Tyler brow. It's a silent signal from him to her, to stop whatever it is she is about to do or ask. Hamilton Tyler is terse by nature and stoic by circumstance. Sydney shifts the conversation away from pestering Ham and puts the focus into her personal appearance. The tiny she-cat has no idea what female Ra'Kati are supposed to look like.

"Shit, hope I look OK..." She looks in the sun visor mirror and smiles showing her fangs, fluffing her shoulder length messy hair and smoothing her face fur.

"At the resort, per Martin," Ham says tersely trying to dissuade her from any more questions or pestering. Ham pushes the gas pedal closer to the floor as they continue their way to the resort.

"Waiting just for me?" she says nervously.

Sydney picks lint off of her green t-shirt. Ham looks over at the small feline alien young woman. Her alien cat like face looks very human with a prosthetic nose over her long narrow nose. Her nostrils lay more horizontal, her lips are thin and pulled back slightly on the top and full on the bottom. Her eyes are wide tear drop shaped liquid amber jewles.

Vertical slits for pupils open and close with a change in light or emotions. She is sinewy and muscular in the same frame. Her tail long, and often kept taped to one of her legs. Her ears fuzzy, slightly rounded, and very expressive. Her ears sit up a little and toward the back of her head as compared with humans. Her hands, claws, small knuckled claws. Her finger tip pads and palms are covered with thicker skin dark gold in color.

Her knees bend back a little bit right after the knee cap. Her feet wider and longer than the visitors or humans. Her hair is curly medium red with streaks of white and silver running chaotically through. At 5'2 and change, she is the second shortest resistance member, Julie Parish being first at 5'1. She is fluent in English, Japanese and swearing. She is a vicious recon specialist, the finest sharpshooter in LA and a bad singer. Who knows what she will be after today.

Ham looks at her then grumps. "Remember what Martin said, you are the only female Ra'kati for about a trillion miles."

"Feels weird, having to hide all these years, ever since I can remember, and now?" she pulls off her glasses to look at her father.

"Now?" he says with an upward lilt.

"I am the star of the fucking show!" He ruffles her hair, pushes her head over a little bit.

"Don't go diva on me, cat." Sydney adjust her glasses and hair, she huffs at him playfully.

"Alright ya "BUA." (big unpredictable ape). It's not the alien she-cats' nature to be so boisterous. It's a false bravado trick she picked up along the way as a resistance member. It's her go-to when she is nervous, scared or otherwise. Today, for one lone feline alien born and raised in LA...it's all of the above.

"Hey, let me roll in with black Betty..." Sydney says politely.

"Hmmm ummm, no," he says.

"That way I will be soo badass, come on colonel," she pleads. "Please..pretty, pretty, please?" He wasn't budging, time for the guilt trip.

"Really, my people are here and you want me to ride shotgun?" Sydney whines.

"It will look like I'm your prisoner... could be a skirmish," Sydney says picking at her claws. Ham waits for her more colorful rationals. The small feline alien turns her head causing her hair to sweep over her ears.

"I'm all out, Colonel, haven't slept well since I knew they were here." He relents, pulling Betty over. Sydney is in the drivers seat before he is even to the taillights.

Sydney starts to push the cassette of new wave music in the stereo. Her dad grabs the tape from the car stereo system.

"No," Ham said tossing the tape in the back seat.

"Oh come on, what happened to driver picks the music?!" she whines.

"Any other driver but you!...if you come screaming up the gate 'Of your peoples' he mocks her... "caterwauling the way you do, I will be stuck with you forever." Ham snaps sharply.

The small felid alien wrinkles her nose and huffs, then floors Black Betty onward, toward the Mt. Shasta Resort.

The Ra'Kati

"Time for the star-sister to be to here?" The commander asks of Ra'Kati ground troop leader.

"Time is for soon. The atuen of the star-sister is moving to here in short time with a black land machine that roars," The 8 foot ground troop leader reports.

The Ra'Kati commander nods his head, blinks his ice blue eyes quickly to his Sargent at arms, silently dismissing him. The shock troop leader places his hand over his heart, bows curtly then leaves the office. The commander looks over a clear rectangle with pictures of Sydney with her resistance family of five moms and two dads, a slew of siblings and others. Holo pictures show the small Ra'Kati female as she prepares for missions, a few holo's during missions, and one or two holo's of her being close with a human male. The next tablet he picks up is a roster showing all the claws in order from 1 to 10. He hones in on the third claw. Who would be best suited to protect the star sister Sydney.

The Mom's

Harmony Moore paces in the lobby of the Biltmore Hotel in LA. Her frizzy strawberry blonde hair fading to golden gray looks as agitated as she feels. She smooths her cotton summer dress down, then fidgets with her watch. She looks around the lobby. The core resistance members are milling about taking on their day and new tasks. She wrings her hands as she nervously watches the time. Willie a visitor, remains in his human skin, is busy wiping down the counters at the bar. He watches as his human wife of 18 years pace about.

"She will be fine, dear," Willie says to her.

"Fine!? Fine!? You are dropping my daughter off with strangers, leaving her with strangers!" Harmony snaps.

"Yes, strangers who are her own kind." Willie looks at Harmony stressing out. Harmony is the closest thing to a mom Sydney and her sister had after their little mommy died. He understands her reaction to Sydney being left with her species for the first time alone. She is Sydney's Momarny.

"Harmy, our little girl will be fine," Willie says with quiet resolution. Harmony, one of Sydney's mothers sighs loudly, then walks to the kitchen area, rolling her soft brown eyes at her husband.

"I hope sister doesn't do her usual first impression snafus," Teddy says. Teddy is Harmy and Willie's son and by proxy Sydney's younger brother. It's a concern for her family when someone meets Sydney for the first time, she is all kill and little else. There was no time for her to be anything else.

"Well social SNAFUS are her specialty," Julie speaks quickly as she types furiously on a clear screen. The Biltmore Hotel is now home to the famous LA. resistance. Juliet Parish is the lead resistance point person worldwide. Julie is still trying to connect with other resistance members, diligently trying to establish a functional interconnected network. The task is never-ending with the mother ships returning back to earth, reunification, and property redistribution. The ships return randomly from space to drop off an entire ocean, river or a large population of humans. There are 14 mother ships returned out of 20. Julie works tirelessly as she always does. The fact that her furry daughter's people are here is a low priority, for now.

"She will be who she is at this point Teddy, I'm sure they can handle her," Julie says with a motherly tone.

"With luck, Sydney will learn from them, just how to be a Ra'Kati proper," says another one of Sydney's acting moms, Barbara.

"Where is Martin?" Julie asks Barbara.

"Martin is on the New Era mother ship with key 5th column members. They along with the Zedti are working on platforms to discuss at the New Global Alliance conference coming up in 3 days." Julie looks up at the visitor female who is not wearing her human skin.

"As long as her fathers can connect and communicate about their daughter," Julie says distractedly fully immersing back into the transparent tablet. Her role as Sydney's mom is medical. Julie is the one who set her broken bones, healed her cuts, put in stitches and created a serum from tigers blood to hold off Sydney's breeding cycles, which happen 3 times a year.

Robin pops her head from the kitchen area. "Willie you need to comfort your wife, I can't make lunch and do grief support." Robin is short, curvy and the meanest of Sydney's moms. She will cut you first and ask questions later. Robin is also the biological mother of Elizabeth the first visitor-human hybrid. When it came to disciplining the girls, Elizabeth, Noelle, and Sydney, Robin was and still is the one to get Sydney and her siblings to tow the line.

Harmony is love and compassion, she is a warm hug and a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie. She is the mom who snuggles Sydney in when she has had a bad run, or she is recouping from her sedation as part of her birth control. She is Sydney's momarny.

Willie is the big boo-boo mom when the hurts are big and deep inside, he has a way of listening, understanding, speaking which lets Sydney know it's ok to feel lonely but she is never alone. Willie shares the gift of wisdom, his touch and words with all his kids, furry and non.

Barbara is the working mom, the one that takes you shoe shopping or in Sydney's case, weapons shopping. She is the one who can sneak Sydney into visitor events or ships so she can complete her missions. Barbara like Willie is calm and wise. Although her tone is more one of hurry up, lets go.

The Bōifurendo

Upstairs in Sydney's room at Biltmore Hotel, Sydney's transparent tablet vibrates and plays a little Japanese melody then says "Yuki Chan." The face of a handsome Japanese male, in his late 20's, pops up on a clear tablet. Dark intense eyes pair nicely with a rakish smile. Tetsuo is very handsome by all human standards, probably a few visitors and definitely to one lone Ra'Kati female stuck on Earth.

"Hey babe, I will be up to meet with the new high commander in a few days... How about a date beautiful... Sashimi, my treat." Tetsuo runs his hand through his long straight shiny black hair, then flips it over his shoulder. "I have a new ride for you to check out." He smiles wantonly into the comm. "A_i shiteru, _Yuki sama," Tetsuo says seriously. The tablet registers the message, then blips off.

The holo message saves. Tetsuo Sugimoto, one of 4 remaining Yakuza boss's left in Japan. Out of the 4 he has been selected as Japan's liaison for the new world Alliance. The Sugimoto's matron to his clan, had a lot to do with Tetsuo, getting nominated as a liaison. Fujiko is a very powerful force that drives his family/clan forward. Fujiko is aware of the Ra'Kati coming for Sydney, she is working behind the scenes to keep Tetsuo occupied and out of the way. The timing for the Ra'Kati to fetch Sydney could not be worse. Tetsuo, her boyfriend, is working on a solution to resolve their frustrating no contact issue.

Tails and Tales

Black Betty rumbles up to a gate-like structure. Sydney revs Betty's engine just a little, trying to startle the guards. Only a couple turn their heads towards Betty.

"Knock it off!" Ham snaps sharply at her. Sydney flashes her full fang dramatic smile. Ham looks away, shaking his head. He will be lucky if that is the only trouble she will cause during the drop-off.

The gate looks to be made of some form of metal, stands 20 feet from the ground to the top. It is massive and looks like there are many moving parts around the hinges. The gate is enclosed in a larger frame. Panels of the frame look like they encase the perimeter of the Mt. Shasta Resort.

Standing near the entrance to of the gate are two-legged aliens in matte gold form-fitting armor, with geometric-shaped components on the chest, shoulders, and knees. There are three armored guards to each side of the gate. The guard in the middle carries a huge futuristic looking laser or pulse cannon. The others have small guns strapped to their uniforms. Sydney closes her eyes breathing in everything, as she brings the car to a stop. The smells of musk, metal, and alien scents, take over her senses.

A guard walks up to the car, "Permissions" he says with a strange lilt. The guard looks down at the star sister, she is smaller than the profiles have reported. She also has bigger... curves than the photos have suggested as well. The star sister is driving the land ship that roars, which is something females on the Ra'Kati side of their planet do not do. The guard clicks his disappointment at her.

"Hi" Sydney smiles up at the guard, slightly leaning out the window. Her amber eyes shine with excitement and trouble. The guard grunts and swishes his orange tiger-striped tail. Ham leans over Sydney handing him a clear tablet. Then gives Sydney the 'stop it' eyebrow arch. The guard holds it upright, then scans his right hand over the transparent rectangle. The rectangle flashes blue with a silver leonid outline.

"Oooh did you see that cool insignia?" Sydney says her voice shaking. Ham lets it go, he has wanted for nothing more than her to meet her species. He wishes the hand off was at the same time as her twin 12 years ago when she was still impressionable. He wishes the Ra'Kati the best of luck with Sydney as she is now. The guard utters a string of grunts and grumbles, then motions the car to move through the gate. Sydney sticks out her hand and says loudly "Byeeee."

A billion and one miles away, Sydney's real father and her twin sister Noelle are speaking to the Ra'Kati commander back on Earth. While there is no easy term for a politician, in the Ra'Kati language, there is a common term in the visitors language that best describes what Sydney and Noelle's biological father does for a living. Senator is as close as the three way translators come to that Ra'Kati word.

"Senator" the commander bows.

"Commander" the senator returns the gesture.

"We have your kit, senator." The commander shows the senator and his other daughter or kit, the recent picture of Sydney rolling up to the gate, the perspective is from the camera in the gate guards helmet. The tall lanky light gray furred neo Ra'Kati, rakes back his silver-white hair, then sighs heavily.

"My sweet kit," he says with pain behind his voice. The comm from earth shows a fully modernized home in the Regulus star cluster. It looks clinical, there are some colored glass goblets in the background behind an enclosed clear case. Tables and a few chairs are noted as well.

"Atuen, there is nothing for sweet about her!" Noelle spits. The senator turns to his firstborn, and snaps at her.

"You take your bad for your sister and get gone, then, N'wll'e!" Noelle eyes the holo of her sister, who is opposite of her in every way, then stomps away. Noelle and Sydney had very different spellings of their names at birth, the humans and their tiny mother came up with names that work in both languages. Noelle on Earth and N'wll'e on her home planet.

"Your forgiveness commander for my kit," The senator says bowing to the bulky white tiger complected male on the screen. The commander looks away, cocks his ear back then faces at the senator.

"We will set up communications for you, to her as soon as your kit is here." The commander says firmly then nods.

"Do so for me yesterday commander." The senator ends the comm."N'wll'e! hold your hate for your pretty sister." The father of both the star sisters chides his eldest kit and twin to Sydney."Atuen, she is a vicious killer, she can rip out guts with her bare claws, she rips out visitor tongues for fun," Noelle or N'wll'e whines at her atuen or father.

The senator has heard his eldest kit speak ill of her twin since she was returned to him 12 years ago. The stories she tells are always the same, her sister is a murderous feral filthy beast. feral filthy beast. was returned to him 12 years ago. The stories she tells are always the same, her sister is a murderous feral filthy beast.

Resort Mount Shasta

"Bring to me the 3rd claw" the commander orders.

A blackout shade is placed over the large ground floor window of the commander's office. The Ra'Kati like the visitors have a sensitivity to the bright yellow sunlight. By'rhym the commanding officer of the Ra'Kati recon fleet, shuts his eyes and hopes for the quickest and smoothest transition for the star sister to the Ra'Kati ways. From what he has learned of her, the transition is likely to be fraught with trouble, fighting with a chance of suspended animation until she arrives home. Then there is the issue with her being the only female around all those males.

The resort at Mount Shasta he finds adequate, better than most of the deep space docks he has had to layover at. The planet is brighter and hotter than his home world, and the fleas and ticks have been an issue with the ground troops. The office is large and sequestered away, there are no dock bosses bothering him due to late fights or rules and regs to follow. It is simply land your talon and take off again, communication within the ranks only. The humans he finds to be reasonable considering what he has heard from the spaceports. However, the reports come from visitors who have had their asses handed to them by the resistance.

The back portion of the Mount Shasta resort used to be a PGA golf course. The visitors which lived there before the resistance attack used the golf greens as a landing strip for the higher ranking officials' shuttles. The resort itself was only used by high ranking visitor officials. The clean up of the resort was grizzly, the kitchen freezers previously held freshly suspended animated humans, all sizes shapes colors and varieties. The lower garage area housed the slaves, sex and or otherwise. A veritable visitor deviant paradise. The Ra'kati recon ship, 150 shock troops and the full 10 claws of talons, made incredibly short work of the former residents.

"To the commanding office for the third claw for us." A baritone voice is heard over a comm system in two other talon fighters.

"As it is," says a slightly effeminate male voice, a soft tenor slightly gritty voice repeats the phrase.

The greens currently function as a landing strip for the Ra'Kati deep space fighters known as the talons. Each talon ship has a pilot, three talon ships is a claw. The talon ships are tapered sleek black rhomboids. A black so black it looks like there is a hole in the space where they sit. Each claw has a captain, a co-captain, and a specialist of some kind. The pilots are typically tall, and slender, muscles and girth belong to the ground troops. The third claw lands in formation on the back greens.

Contact!

Sydney is directed to park Betty in the spot closest to the main entrance to the resort. She watches the Ra'Kati guards carefully, if they are watching her, she cannot see through their face shields. Betty rolls to a stop, Sydney tosses the keys to Ham then gets out of the car.

Several guards turn to look at her as she shuts the car door. A few put their hands on their hips and point at her. Sydney closes her eyes breathing in and out carefully, trying to find her center, just like her mommy Willie taught her. After 24 of living on this planet, 12 of it alone, as in without her twin, she experiences first encounters with her kind.

"Ok there KitKat?" Ham says to her kindly. He rarely uses her nicknames but when he does, it is reserved for her when he is trying to assuage her fears.

"Yeah, I think so." Ham looks at his daughter, then hands her the hello kitty rifle case and small overnight bag.

"This is just for a couple of days, just so you can get a feel of things," Ham says eyeing Sydney carefully. Sydney knows better, this is a meet, greet, and assess.

Sydney looks back at her father figure, her mentor, her trainer, she blinks slowly then sighs. Sydney stands still looking around, the resort. The once purposeful movements of the guards cease, as they watch the tiny female drive a machine. Some watch to see if she is really as her twin says, the mass-murdering beast. The guards are dressed in what she can only place in her mind as "Gundam" like uniforms.

Some carry nasty looking pulse rifles on a gigantic scale. Some have knives or swords that are hidden in plain sight on the outside of their boots. They mill about their tails sticking out, nothing else is seen, just tails. There are orange striped tails, white striped tails, long tan to dark gold tails with puffs of hair on the ends, and black sleek ones.

"Whoa" are the only words that can make it out of her mouth. Sydney swishes her tail back and forth a few times, like one of the males.

As they turn the corner into the lobby, tall slender males wearing tight-fitting black, and silver suits, complete with knee-high boots. Boots that accommodate their bigger, elongated feet. Sydney muses to herself that she needs a pair of those boots. She immediately notes the differences between the guards outside and those she sees in front of her in the lobby.

"Looks like they use the Gundam grunts as meat walls." She whispers to ham. He ignores her comment.

The faces of the males of her species take on the complexions of the large cats on Earth. There are lions, Cougars, black panthers, leopards, snow and otherwise, jaguars, tigers. There are shorter males with lynx ears, ocelots, and others. Sydney looks down at her arms they host a series of copper-colored O-rings that graduate in size, nestled in light golden fur. Larger rings from her shoulders down to small pea-sized rings to her wrist.

Their faces like hers are not pronounced like the large cat species of earth. That is they do not have snouts or muzzles, nor do they look human either. The male leonid types all seem to share her eye color and curly hair, but their fur is darker gold to tawny brown. While her eyes wander about, she finds a stationary target to visually investigate.

Sydney stares down a very tall male with a scar from his left eye to his chin. Piercing gold eyes with black lines around them run the length of his broad nose. He must stand at least 6 and a half feet tall. Long black hair with a wide white stripe is rolled up and clipped back in a bun. Sydney waves a tiny 'hello' to him, and smiles. The golden-eyed male tips his head up, closes his eyes then inhales the air as if trying to catch her scent. He huffs in her direction. Sydney's body tries to make her mouth produce a chirp, but she is interrupted by the attache for the commander.

"Star sister Sydney of the Earth, please for this way," a male voice says, snapping her out of her daze. Sydney looks at a tall lithe jaguar patterned male, holding a transparent tablet.

"Uhhh" is all she can get out. She turns her head to see if the male of interest is still standing there, he is, and he is watching her every muscle move. Two males beside him look at her then each other and at him. One says something she cannot hear, they turn away and move towards another part of the resort lobby. Ham watches her the male closely. He would have to report it to the moms.

Ham looks at her then puts his hand on her upper back, pushing her along gently. Sydney is offered a seat that is about 2 times bigger than she is used to. The office furniture is also large and out of proportion. Sydney breathes in weird smells, wet fur, ozone, something bitter, and something minty? maybe? Behind the huge desk, a table holds stacks of clear tablets, about 6 high. A large screen sits above the table, and to the left a large glass decanter filled with a light green liquid. There are few glasses around the decanter.

"Commander will be for short time to here." the spotted male bows slightly then leaves.

"Look at the size of everything!" Sydney says excitedly to her dad.

"Hmmm," is all her dad replies. Ham is resting his eyes until he is forced to intervene with Sydney.

Sydney gets up from the huge chair to look about. The office looks like it belonged to a commander, or in the before, maybe to a resort executive. Sydney hears voices from near the blackout curtain. She lifts it up, she watches as a few of the guards take a closer look at Betty. A couple of the huge males kick at the tires, one touches the open cams and the skull decoration on the hood. One of the guards points to the window where she is looking out of, she quickly closes the curtain, knocking off a plastic desk organizer while in process.

"Don't touch anything," Ham says as he closes his eyes.

"Nope, not touching," Sydney says as she nervously picks up the dropped item putting back on the small desk.

Sydney moves over to the table behind the Commander's chair. There are clear tablets that are stacked on top of each other, all of them bare the same insignia she saw on the guard's tablet. A minty smell tingles her nose, it draws her to the decanter and the liquid inside.

"Don't touch anything cat!" Sydney is warned by her dad, Ham Tyler.

"Just checking it all out colonel," she says quietly. Sydney looks back at Ham, she knows he didn't sleep well the night before either.

Sydney lifts the stopper out of the bottle, a painful sensation of freezing mint slams into her nose, it travels through her body. Sydney smells the liquid closer, her face freezes, her mouth opens, her eyes water.

A shudder crawls up her spine causing her whole body to shake to full cognition again. Looking back at her dad, he looks like he is near napping. Whatever is in that container is not found on this planet, and it's clearly for drinking. Sydney has never been drunk, or in any altered state aside from sedated. Catnip only causes her to have watery red eyes, coupled with violent sneezing fits.

With one last look over her shoulder to her dad, who is snoring lightly. Sydney pours a moderate amount into one of the cups, then tosses it back. Just like she had seen most of her adult family members do with their liquor. The liquid burns all the way down her throat, her body stiffens, she makes a sputtering retching sound as she makes her way back around to her chair.

"What did I tell you hairball!" Ham shouts at her. He grabs her arm pulls her to the chair then shoves her in. Sydney laughs loudly then claps her hands. Ham looks at her washes his face with his hands and tells her to stay put.

"Whooo-hooo!" her body shivers again, her muscles feel loose, noodly, her deepest wounds don't hurt. she giggles."Yeah... this is the shit!" Sydney laughs and claps her hands together.

Ham closes his eyes again then crabs at her to shut it. The males in the lobby, cock their ears towards the sounds coming from the commander's office. For some, it has been a few years since they have had any physical contact with a female. Unfortunately for the males, Sydney is only biologically female.

The commander walks into his office, he smells his liquor along with a sweaty human and a youngish female neo-Ra'Kati. Sydney jumps when she hears the door open,

"Fuck me!" she yelps as she startles.

"Tiny one, do not use that word for us, it causes much disrespect."The commander grumbles, his bass voice takes up the entire room.

Sydney turns to look at a giant white tiger complected male, his icy blue eyes, hold the same vertical pupils as her amber ones. She looks closely at his hands/ paws they are monstrously large, his claws are shortened and kept to a nub, unlike hers which are small pointed and razor-sharp. He sits opposite of Sydney and Hamilton Tyler. He smiles, pulling back his thin black lips, revealing his large canines. Sydney looks away immediately, a new sensation pulls her to do so.

"Star sister Sydney, welcome to the resort of Mount Shasta, temporary place for Ra'Kati being." The commanders' ice blue eyes look her over, she is definitely from Obbliette's pride. Sydney blinks hard, then looks up at him. She nods, it's all she can do. The commander pours a glass of the light green liquid.

"Yes thank you," Sydney says going to reach for it. "It's been a hella of quarter-century dude."

The commander pulls it away, runches his brow at her, causing his wide white-furred nose to wrinkle. The commander laughs, startling Sydney again, The tiny Ra'Kati female lets out an involuntary hiss then covers her mouth.

"This liquid is never for the females, tiny star sister," he says smirking at her. The commander is truly amused by her trouble.

"Pfffft... maybe not your females, but I think this female is for that liquid," she says using his dialect with swagger, with her elbow on his desk pointing at him.

The commander tosses back the drink, refills it, and sets the glass away from her reach. He shakes his giant head at her. His long white hair with dark gray stripes is shaven underneath, leaving him with a mohawk that is braided tightly against his head, ending down to the middle of his back.

"Your sister said you are for trouble only." The commander, presses a button on the wall, the screen lights up. The same blue background with the silver outline of a lion's head roaring, flashes.

"What are ya doing?" Sydney slurs, feeling very relaxed and for the first time in her life, she is pleasantly drunk.

"Senator," the commander says. Sydney sees a male appear on the screen he doesn't look anything like the ones she has seen so far. She is trying to see around the massive blue wall that is the commander.

"Ah, commander, many thanks for you to bring my kit to me in the shortest time." The commander drains his drink then refills his glass. He nods to the screen moving his chair out of the way.

"Sydney, my pretty kit," the gray furred white-haired male says to her.

Ummm hi? and you are?" Sydney cocks her head to the side with one of her ears pulled back.

"Stupid pest, this is our father, idiot," Noelle hisses. A tall silver furred, teal eyed female scowls at Sydney. Sydney looks intensely at the screen.

"I think for the word is atuen, pretty kit of mine," the senator smiles.

"Ummm Hi da.. Atooen," she tries to say to him. She smiles, her whole body is shaking with excitement.

The male on the screen smiles sideways. It's a smile she has seen on her own face many times. Sydney's older sister mouths the words 'asshole' behind her atuen's back.

"Shut it twat waffle!" Sydney snaps at her sister Noelle. She feels a hard pain in the back of her head.

"Enough!" Ham snaps at them both. Sydney pulls her ears back and growls toward Noelle showing her fangs.

"I can't wait to get home to beat your snotty ass." Sydney stands up and points at Noelle on the screen snarling at her. Ham moves his hand back to hit her again, Sydney growls at him, her ears back. The commander watches in amusement, he smirks and blinks his eyes at the situation. Ham gives her the do not again stare, Sydney concedes to it. Noelle tips her head up in a snoot, ignoring her sister's presence altogether. Noelle and Sydney are twins, by birth only, otherwise they are incompatible with each other.

"Pretty kits, enough for mean with each other, be for kind now," the twins' atuen says proudly. Iorhian has waited half a lifetime to be able to scold his kits.

"Ham, dad... I've missed you guys soo much," Noelle says her teal eyes shiny with tears. Sydney mocks' Noelle's words with a funny face. The commander smiles at it all, what a funny female, drinking, swearing acting like a kit to her twin.

"Hey kid, you grew up nice." Ham and Noelle talk and catch-up. Sydney rolls her eyes and entertains herself by looking at her markings and her atuen or dad. The other star sister is inquiring about her friends she left behind 12 years ago with her earth father Ham. Sydney looks at her claws then picks at them. She feels a nudge in her side.

"What?" she says with irritation.

"Pay attention can you?" Ham snips at her.

"Yeah, what's up?" she looks at the screen showing her genetic father and her twin sister.

"So much like your sweet little mommi you look like..." the senator's gray-blue eyes release a flood of tears. Sydney watches as Noelle comforts their "real dad."

"I'm sorry about that," Sydney says softly. The commander watches the exchange intensely between Sydney and her atuen.

"No sorry for you tiny kit, I have big empty space for your mommi." Sydney looks at her sister, for clarity.

"He means you remind him of our mom, or mommi as it is here butt-head," Noelle says. Sydney sticks her tongue out at her sister. The commander snorks at Sydney's antics, especially given that she comes from royal blood.

"Only a couple more visitors to kill Atooen, for mommy," Sydney says her amber eyes blazing.

"Do not be a nasty beast Sydney, time for your murdering ways to be done for." Noelle says snidely. Sydney's eyes flash fire, the commander misses nothing of her expressions, her rage is palpable.

"Can you not be a cunt for like a second?" Sydney yells at her sister. The commander, senator and even a few of the males outside of the door hiss at her last comment.

"Sydney!" "Do not ever use for that word again!" her father snarls at her a billion and one miles away. The comm ends. The commander growls at her then calls for the guards to escort to her room immediately, where the door locks... from the outside. To the Ra'Kati she has everything she needs, food, water, the basics. To Sydney, she has nothing she wants, no video games, company or even someone to talk to and no answers to her million and one questions.

"What of our marvelous fur ball Mr. Tyler?" Martin asks.

"Furball is delivered and with the other furballs," Ham says.

"How was the first encounter?" Martin is smiling at his ironic attempt. Ham tells Martin of the meeting with her father and reconnecting with Noelle, the bad language then the drop-off.

"So you will pick her up in 3 days?" Martin asks quietly.

"Yeah that's the plan," ham says fussing with his ammo.

Anything interesting to report?" Julie asks, Harmony listens carefully as she folds the laundry on a nearby table.

"She did make some googly eyes at a male in the lobby, he made a huffing sound towards her, I think she was going to make her bird noise back but we were interrupted by the attache," Ham reports.

"Interesting, she may have a suitor," Martin says.

"Take that back Mr," Harmony says with mock anger.

" Speaking of suitors...Tetsuo will be in town the day after tomorrow, he has been asking about Sydney and her whereabouts," Robin reports to Sydney's dads. Ham grunts, then rub his forehead. Tetsuo and Sydney, a touchy subject especially now.

"That sounds like a mom thing," Ham snips then exits the lobby before Robin can lay into him.

"I think that is something we leave between Sydney and Tetsuo, for now," Martin advises. It is the worst kept secret, Sydney and her human "boyfriend" Tetsuo.


End file.
